The Enjoyable Temperature
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Maya helps Leo, Kai, Kendrix and Damon find a way to handle the temperature.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is a request for Mat49324. I hope you enjoy it._

**The Enjoyable Temperature**

Leo looked over at the temperature. It was close to 94 degrees and the sun had just barely come up a couple of hours ago. It was going to be another hot day. Maya had told them that the summer months were hot, but breathable. He figured it would be akin to some of the summers he'd endured in Earth. And while perhaps it was the same temperatures, it just felt hotter.

The young man got up from his chair and slowly made his way over to the sink. After pouring himself a glass of water he realized that despite what Kai said they would be turning on the air today. He walked over to the switch and paused, he listened for any sound of his strict roommate. Luckily it was dead quiet. He briefly wondered about where the others were but decided it was in his best interest to turn on the air.

Right before he was able to flip the switch and immediately bring a cool relief to his entire being the door opened, and the aforementioned person could be heard, "I think that's a good idea."

Leo dropped his hand and looked towards the door; quickly he stepped two feet away from the switch and waited for Kai and whoever else was there to come in view.

The shorter man walked around the corner, followed by a taller, darker man.

"Damon! Kai! Nice to see you guys."

Kai's eyes flickered from Leo to the switch, "You were going to turn it on." He stated.

"What? No." Leo knew that they had decided to put the air on for only so long, and Kai had come up with the idea that in the morning they didn't need the air on. At least not since some of the cool air from the night was still around.

"I know what you're doing."

"Come on Kai, it's hot." The man clad in red said taking a step to the switch.

Damon put a bag he had been carrying down on the table and then looked at Kai, "It is hot. I say we turn on the air for a while."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Is there another way that you could cool off?"

Leo pursed his lips together and thought for a few minutes. His mind went back to when he and his brother had experienced many hot days back on Earth. The simplest thing was to go to the pool. "Swimming. We should go swimming!"

"Leo, that is a good idea, except we don't have a pool yet."

"True, but surely they have lakes, ponds somewhere here."

Nodding Damon smiled, "I say we talk to Maya about it."

Leo grinned, "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Maya walked out of the jungle and began walking back to the house that she and Kendrix shared. The former Yellow Ranger would always take a walk in the morning and again at night. She had missed her planet and thought that she would never be with it again for so long that the extra time she spent alone with it gave her great satisfaction. Not that she minded any one else coming on the walk with her. Damon had come one time in the evening, it was nice. He was able to see the beauty of her world, just as she had seen the beauty of his world, the world of mechanics.

The temperature was a little hotter than it usually was. Maya figured that later in the day she would go and sit under one of the trees.

"Maya!"

Turning around she saw a tall, dark haired men dressed in a red shirt, "Leo! How are you?"

"Hot." He grinned at her, "So how are you?"

Smiling she nodded back at him, "It is a bit warm out."

"A bit?"

She laughed, "Okay maybe more."

"So, I was thinking…well Damon and Kai too, but we figured we could all go swimming, to cool down."

"Swimming?" She hadn't thought about that, but it would be fun to do that.

"Yeah, swimming. You know where—"

"I know what swimming is Leo. Sure that sounds fun."

"Is there any place specific you go to?"

"Anywhere that there's water." Why would there be someplace special? "Oh, you mean away from dangers?"

"Kind of…I mean well on Earth we had swimming pools. And there were specific lakes that we had."

"Swimming pools," Maya paused and thought about that. Something made to swim in.

"Yeah, do you have that here?"

"Just whatever is around. I do know of a place nearby though, it is quite beautiful and it has a waterfall."

"Perfect." He grinned, "So get Kendrix, your bathing suits and we'll meet back here."

He ran off before Maya could ask what a bathing suit was. She decided that she would just have to ask Kendrix what it is. Surely she would know. It was probably some Earth thing.

It didn't take long for Maya to return to the place that she and Kendrix shared. Just as she suspected Kendrix was on a computer working away.

"Kendrix."

"Hi."

"Let's do something today."

Her blonde friend looked up from the screen, "What did you have in mind?"

"I ran into Leo and he suggested swimming."

A smile came onto Kendrix's face, "That sounds like fun."

"He…well he also mentioned a…bathing suit?"

Her friend stood up and was walking over to the kitchen, "Yes, that's what we dress in to go swimming." She paused and turned back to Maya, "You just go in what you're wearing don't you?"

"Of course. What else would we do?"

"Well, we do actually have some stores here, so we'll get a swimsuit and then we can meet up with the guys."

* * *

Leo, Damon and Kai had quickly gotten there stuff and headed to the place they were going to met Maya and Kendrix at. Leo had stopped by Mike's and had invited him along, but he and Haley had something planned for that day anyways. Mike said he would take a rain check and go another time.

The guys had been waiting for about an hour before the girls showed up.

"What took you guys so long?" Damon asked eyeing their two female friends.

Kendrix looked at Maya and then back at Damon, "We had to do a little shopping, don't worry."

Leo looked at Maya and then Kendrix, he was about to further question their shopping spree decision but after feeling more sweat dripping down his back realized that it didn't matter at the moment. "Let's just go."

They all agreed and turned to Maya who smiled, "This way."

Leo followed Maya into the jungle with the other three close behind them.

* * *

They had been walking for over half an hour and still it didn't appear that Maya was going to be stopping any time soon. Leo figured that the temperature was rising, it was probably about 100 degrees by now. He could see that Maya was sweating a bit, but nothing like they were, maybe it was just being from here. He glanced back at his other companions, Kendrix and Kai in the middle of a conversation and Damon had just finished taking a drink of water.

"You okay Leo?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, just…checking."

He smiled and then looked ahead past Leo, "Hey Maya, how much longer is this place?"

She turned around a smile on her lips, "Not much. It's just ahead."

That saved him from having to ask Maya, which was nice. He shrugged at Damon and continued forward. "Do you really think it's that much further?"

Leo looked over at Damon who had caught up with him. He shrugged, "I don't know. Her 'not much' could actually be another hour."

"That's true."

At that moment Maya stopped and turned around, "It _isn't_ that much further."

Leo and Damon looked guiltily at each other, "Sorry Maya, it's just really hot." The darker man said.

"It's not that bad. Come one." She moved forward and then turned back again and smiled, "We're here."

All of them stepped over the hill and saw a beautiful blue lake sitting in front of them. It was a fair size with a waterfall at one end. It was surrounded on all sides by trees. The group drank up the site in a few minutes before they moved down to get closer. Just being near the water they could feel the cooler air surrounding them. The breeze that they had felt earlier was much better as it danced across the lake using the moisture from their bodies to help cool them down just a bit more.

Leo quickly took of his shirt leaving him in his red trunks and got into the water. The cool water covered him giving him a nice break from the steady heat that had plagued his body since dawn. When he came up out of the water he looked around and saw Damon in the water near him with a grin on his face. Kendrix and Kai were nearby as well, he could see that Kendrix had on a white one piece swimsuit. But he couldn't spot their brunette companion. He hoped she hadn't taken off.

"Where's Maya?"

Kendrix looked around, "I don't know."

Leo then remembered back to what had taken Kendrix and Maya so long to get there, "Why did you guys go shopping before meeting us?"

A smile appeared on her face, "Maya doesn't have a swimsuit."

"Oh. So that's what you guys were doing?"

"Yes. Except…she decided not to get one."

Damon had come up on the other side of Kai, "Why not?"

The blond shook her head, "She said it was ridiculous to get that when she was just fine in what she was wearing."

Leo looked around again. Why hadn't Maya come in then? If she had gone swimming before, why was she not wanting to go now?" His thoughts stayed on her as he continued in vain to find her.

"Maya what are you doing?" He heard Kai ask.

Turning around he finally looked up and saw Maya at the top of the waterfall. With a smile she jumped down into the lake. A few seconds later she came up and swam over to them, "Any of you guys want to try?"

Leo grinned, "I'll try! It looks like fun."

"Come on, I'll show you." Maya swam to the shore with Leo right behind her.

Leo followed the brunette off into the jungle and around to a slight hill with a slight pathway, "I suppose more than one person has come here before?"

"Of course. People go to lots of different pools all the time." Maya stopped and looked back at Leo, "I just like to go here because of the animals that live around here. Plus it's so quiet, and most people tend to avoid this place."

Leo smiled at Maya, he loved the way she saw things, it was so different, but it was really nice how she viewed the different things in the world. "If a lot of people tend to avoid this place, then the path?"

She smiled, "A lot of people do tend to avoid it…however it doesn't mean that everyone does."

"Right."

Leo followed Maya up the path until she stopped, he could hear water just beyond the trees so he figured they must be at the top, "You can jump out past those trees or go a bit further up and jump there."

He nodded and then looked at Maya, "Thanks for bringing us to this spot. It's really nice."

"I enjoy this place, so I figured you would as well."

"I do."

A grin crossed his features causing the young woman to tilt her head to the side, "What?"

"So Kendrix said you didn't like the swimsuits?"

"Some of them…well there just wasn't a need for it."

"I think they come in handy."

"But I can do just fine in this."

"You're right…it's just…sometimes nice you know?"

"For you." She touched his bare chest.

"Yeah, I suppose for us…or Kendrix."

Maya thought for a moment, "Yeah, that's true."

Suddenly he realized just how close Maya was, as she was about to move her hand, he reached out and took it. He wasn't sure why, perhaps it was the heat.

* * *

Maya looked up at Leo after he took her hand. She was unsure what to make of it. She liked it, but yet…she wasn't quite sure about the whole thing. She could hear the water moving rapidly by them and down the cliff, the faint laughter of their other friends was just there on the edge.

"Leo…" She felt, rather than heard, herself say.

Before she knew it their lips touched. It was only briefly, but just enough to let the spark ignite her heart and cause an even faster beating. The two moved away from each other, unsure what to say.

After a while Leo looked up ahead, "So I'll jump there. You coming?"

"Yes." She firmly stated, "Always." Then she paused and signaled ahead, "After you."

He smiled and she followed him up to the top where he jumped in. Maya looked back and saw one of her animal friends watching from the nearby tree, "Yes, that's him." She smiled and turned to jump into the water after Leo to, as he put it, to cool down, for suddenly she realized that now she needed it.


End file.
